To prevent injury to individuals or damage of equipment, many products are configured with devices that limit access to dangerous or sensitive components. As an example, some high voltage electrical equipment includes access ports with high-voltage interlock (HVIL) circuits. HVIL circuits frequently operate to rapidly dissipate electrical energy stored in an electrical device when an access cover for the electrical device is removed, thereby preventing an individual from being accidentally shocked by the high voltage device. HVIL circuits typically require some form of electrical controller and wiring. However, it was realized by the inventors of the current invention that problems exist with known systems for controlling access to dangerous or sensitive equipment, such as HVIL circuits, and that improvements in access port safety covers are needed. Certain preferred features of the present invention address these and other needs and provide other important advantages.